


Five Days

by bucklingsomeswan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edom isn’t fun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus gets locked up, Malec, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Post-3x20, Post-Canon, Reunions, This is honestly happy, not in the good way, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklingsomeswan/pseuds/bucklingsomeswan
Summary: Five days after the breakup, Magnus is forcefully taken to Edom by his father.Five days later, Alec makes it to Edom to rescue Magnus.This is their reunion.





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 3am lol Malec is destroying my sleep schedule and I’m okay with that.

Five days. 

 

It took five days after meeting Magnus for Alec to admit to himself that yeah- he had feelings for him. 

 

It took five days after the wedding-that-wasn’t for Alec to agree to go on that promised first date with Magnus. 

 

Five days after that, Alec lost all self-control and all but threw himself at Magnus on what turned out to be one of the best nights of his life; his first night in Magnus’ arms, their first night as one. 

 

It was five days after that when Valentine attacked the institute and Alec realized he was in love with Magnus. 

 

Their entire relationship could be summarized in intervals of five days, Alec realized, as he looked across the reddened horizon. 

 

Five days passed after he’d broken up with Magnus before the warlock had been dragged into Edom by his father. 

 

Five days after that, Alec had found himself in Edom, his siblings and Clary trailing close behind, three hours of sleep in those days, and one sole mission; rescue Magnus. 

 

Now, as Asmodeus’ palace came into view over the rolling fiery hills, and his lungs screamed for fresh air, as Clary gasped somewhere behind him and Jace and Izzy uttered words of disbelief, Alec wasn’t sure he could last another five minutes without Magnus. 

***

Not long thereafter, as Alec stood at a towering wooden door, having escaped from the battle that still raged just around the corner, he heard his love’s voice for the first time in five days. 

 

Alec stormed inside, to a sight that shattered his already-broken heart into more pieces than he thought possible. 

 

Magnus was chained to the wall, shirtless, deep gashes littering his torso, tear tracks shining on his face, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat. 

 

His eyes were screwed shut, as though the darkness was more appealing than the dim light of the room. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered tentatively, his voice dry. He reached out a hand toward Magnus, not sure how physical contact would fare, no matter how badly he wanted to take the warlock into his arms and never let go. 

 

After a moment with no answer, Alec tried again. 

 

“Magnus, please open you eyes for me,” he whispered, more desperation than he intended seeping through. 

 

“No,” came a reply that Alec almost didn’t recognize. A voice so broken, so afraid, filled the room. “You’ve used him enough!” Magnus opened his eyes this time, looking at Alec with enough hatred to make him want to cower in a corner. He never wanted anyone -let one Magnus- to look at him like that. “Please,” the expression quickly crumbled, leaving behind utter devastation, “Not him. I won’t hate him. I won’t fear him. I love him.”

 

“Magnus,” Alec rushed forward, hand outstretched in a signal of peace, “It’s me. I promise. I’m here.”

 

Magnus shook his head violently, tears forcing their way out of his golden eyes. Alec ignored any thoughts about how much he’d missed those eyes. 

 

“No, no, no,” Magnus sobbed, shutting his eyes again, turning his head away, “He’s not here. Because of you.”

 

“Magnus, look at me,” Alec took another step forward, barely a foot between them now, “Aku cinta kamu,” he whispered. 

 

After the whole Valentine in Magnus’ body fiasco, they’d discussed a safe word of sorts. A way for them to be able to tell immediately that it was the other if ever there were any doubt. And what better way, they’d decided, than a love confession?

 

Magnus’ eyes shot open. He slowly tuned to meet Alec’s eyes. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered in disbelief, looking at Alec in complete awe. 

 

And Alec couldn’t help it anymore. Closing the distance, reaching to hold Magnus’ face gently between his hands, Alec could only nod. 

 

A beat, and he realized that Magnus was still in chains. Rushing to retrieve the key he’d stolen from Magnus’ father, Alec frantically unlocked the shackles. Magnus fell to floor and so did Alec, catching him. 

 

It was Magnus, to Alec’s surprise, who leaned forward, throwing his arms around Alec, and kissed him with every ounce of passion that he could muster. 

 

“Magnus,” Alec said before the other man silenced him with his lips once more, “Wait, I- let me explain,” Alec pulled back just slightly, “Me breaking up with you, it- I-“

 

“My father made you,” Magnus nodded solemnly, “In return for my magic. He told me.”

 

“Listen, I-“ Alec begun. 

 

“Stop,” Magnus shook his head, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Alec’s. “We can talk about this later. Mind you, I’m absolutely pissed... but I understand.”

 

And Alec would never get over the way his heart burst every time Magnus did something that he didn’t expect. 

 

This time, Alec leaned forward, connecting their lips in an equally desperate kiss. 

 

Jace chose that moment to appear at the doorway, dishevelled and holding a seraph blade in caution. 

 

“Hey, guys? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you’ve worked things out, but we need to go. Now.”

 

Alec wiped gently under Magnus’ eyes with his thumbs, erasing the remnants of tears. Magnus kissed away Alec’s own before the shadowhunter stood up, helping Magnus rise too. Gaining some of his sense back, Alec realized Magnus was still seriously injured. He reached out to ghost his fingers over the wounds that made their way over Magnus’ chest and stomach. 

 

“Magnus, oh my god...”

 

Magnus, who seemed to just be realizing the gashes across his body simply sighed. He waved his hand -now free from the shackles and able to wield magic- and the marks disappeared. He summoned a plain black t-shirt while he was at it. 

 

Smiling ever so slightly up at Alec, who was not convinced in the slightest that he wasn’t still in pain, Magnus rolled his eyes  

 

“It’ll take time to heal on the inside. But I can fight,” he said, summoning a blue ball of fire in his palm. 

 

Alec nodded, resigned, and held out his hand to Magnus. 

 

Accepting, lacing their fingers, Magnus took a deep breath before the two ran out of the room, after Jace. 

***

Five days later, after they’d returned to New York, then promptly left for Hawaii, Alec proposed at a candlelit dinner by the ocean. 

 

Magnus didn’t let him finish before pinning Alec to the ground, hand cradling the shadowhunter’s head, and whispering a definite “ _Yes_ ” before sealing it with a searing kiss. 


End file.
